A Blooming Friendship (Short Story)
This is just a little short story about how two of my OCs met each other and became friends. ''Shimmerfall-'' Everbloom was a dragoness who lived alone on the forest floor. ''I ''didn't want to meet her. There had been rumors going around about her for ages, and I didn't like them. She sounded dangerous, even crazy. I did ''not ''want to meet a dragon like that. But she was supposedly a good friend of Flatleaf's. I trust Flatleaf. So I guess I'm meeting Everbloom. ''Everbloom-'' This is stupid. I don't want to meet some silly, sparkly dragonet. I don't care if she's the most pretty and cheerful in the world. I'd rather just practice making flowers grow with my mind. I sounded crazy just then, didn't I? ''Shimmerfall-'' I'm tree-gliding to meet Everbloom. Apparently, she's a nature-born. It's like a fire-born or an ice-born, except you grow plants when you touch things. That sounds scary. ''Everbloom-'' According to Flatleaf, Shimmerfall has weird scales that are even more shiny and beautiful than normal RainWings'. I hope she isn't conceited about it. Actually, maybe I do wish that she was. It would be an excuse for her not to come back. ''Shimmerfall-'' We're here. I don't see her. Erch, it's ''dark ''down here. My scales ache for sunlight already. I can feel little flares of orange sparking up. ''Everbloom-'' I'm hiding in a big patch of vines. I reach out to them, and they do my bidding. Heck, no wonder those stupid RainWings think I'm a goddess. But I'm not. I'm just another "-born" dragon who doesn't want to be goggled at. Anyway, the vines rise like snakes to reveal me. I do like a dramatic entrance. I keep my scales deep blue to hid my impatientence. ''Shimmerfall-'' Those vines are moving. There's something under them! A strange dragon! I hiss and jump back. "Calm down, Shimmerfall," says Flatleaf, "It's just Everbloom." Moons, this Everbloom likes a dramatic entrance. I look at her. Tiny lichens and flowers grow between her scales. Instead of a pair of horns, she has a crown-like ring of them. Vines drape from them. She has a big rip in her wing and a scar on her eye. I can see why some might think she's a goddess. As if she can read my thoughts, an odd rainbow splashes across her scales. Purple-orange rods, crimson flares, blue ocean waves, gold starbursts, ripples of indigo. ''Everbloom-'' I roll my eyes as the dragonet hisses at my sudden appearance and is shushed by Flatleaf. "She's very sweet. May I go now?" I ask flatly. "Will you give us some light in here, Everbloom?" Her tone is smooth and her tail swishes nicely over the leaves. Sigh. Dragoness knows me. ''Shimmerfall-'' Everbloom shuts her eyes. Trunks creak. Leaves rustle. For a split second, I think I hear song. Branches part far above our heads. A splash of sunlight hits us. I feel my scales singing and shining. My mane shimmers. Not that I'm bragging, of course. I never brag. Still, indigo is my color here. ''Everbloom-'' I have to admit that I'm a little impressed. Those scales are nice. I turn a little yellow. "Now, Shimmerfall, show us how you and Everbloom are alike." says Flatleaf. Shimmerfall sighs, and with a flicker of vermillion, unhinges her jaw. A stream of venom shoots through the air. It lands on a budding flower. Instead of melting the flower, it speeds up the growth. In a few moments, the flower blooms, huge and colorful and sweet-smelling. I turn, all over, gold and pink. I quickly suppress it and forces my scales a calm blue, with tiny flickering tongues of purple-orange. ''Shimmerfall-'' "I'll leave you two to talk." With a smile, Flatleaf glides away. Everbloom puts the trees back in shape and we walk off into the forest together, talking. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Mythies123)